clubpenguinlaseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blood Dynasty
Call for the Mask is case #34 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Balochistan, Pakistan. It stands as the 6th case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background The player and the team arrive at Balochistan province, Pakistan. The team investigated the evacuated city of Chaghai, were a rebel group was attacking. The team went into a rebel hideout... were a shot rebel tied to a chair was found. The victim was Shahid Jarwar, a rebel working for the Kitsune. Soon, it was discovered that the rebel tribe working for the Kitsune was a local bugti tribe. The team interrogated Fahmida Sabzvari, a woman who was running away from another tribe who marked her as a traitor. She claimed that Shahid was helping her on running away. The team also had a dangerous encounter with a "suicidal bomb-man",Ghulam Kethwall. Kethwall claimed that he was ordered by a "master" to sacrifice himself (via exploding)for a mission. but Ghulam said "it wasn't still not the time to explode". The team also bumped with Marika, the student who made the trust test for Jassad. Marika was desesperate, saying that she came to Pakistan to "re-develop" the test, but all policemen in Chaghai were corrupted, because of the rebel confrontation. Before ending the chapter, the team discovered that Shahid was not working for the Kitsune really, but he only joined the Oriental Badge to destroy it from the inside, a fact that could explain why he was found excecuted like a traitor,implying that he was discovered. During the chapter end, the team received a call from the Kitsune, saying that he armed a school with land mines. Chapter 2 coming soon... Stats Victim * Shahid Jarwar '''(He was tied an shot in a hideout) Weapon * '''Shotgun Killer * Not yet identified Killer's Profile * The killer eats Saji * The killer knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin * The killer has a scar * ??? * ??? Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Saji * The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Suspect's Appearance She has blonde hair with a ponytail concealed under a blue veil and a bugti cap also under it. She also has a blue dress with a light blue shirt underneath. She has a scar behind her eye Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Saji * The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Suspect's Appearance He has a dark green keffiyeh over a bugti cap and dons dark green and black robes, with some orange details. He has explosives attached to his chest. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Suspect's Appearance She has blonde hair and glasses. She dons a green coat with beige pockets over a pink shirt. She has a badge of her university. She dons a black scarf and has a scar in her cheek. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Saji * The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Suspect's Appearance He wears a gray suit jacket over a purple shirt with a khata around his neck. He wears a bugti cap with golden details, glasses and is smoking a pipe. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Saji * The suspect knows the tale of Khusrow and Shirin Suspect's Appearance He is wearing black robes with green details and a black truban. He has grey untidy hair parted to the right side and a gray short beard. He had light blue eyes with a scar crossing the left one and a thick mustache above his lips. He is also carrying a shot gun. Crime Scenes Steps Steps TBA Navigation Category:Far Orient Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case